custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Skorr
Skorr is a veteran Zeverek bounty hunter. Biography Early Life Hailing from the island Mevock, Skorr was originally an ambitious soldier serving in the Zeverek military. When war was declared between the Zeverek and a neighboring race, Skorr fought on the front lines of the conflict for many decades. As the years went on, Skorr managed to rise through the army's hierarchy until he was appointed the personal aide and assistant of his kind's ruler. Later, roughly 120,000 years ago, Skorr was approached by the leader of the Zeverek's enemies, and was convinced to take part in a plot to execute the island's monarch in exchange for a large reward. However, Skorr was caught in the murderous attempt by one of his leader's bodyguards, and as punishment for his treachery, he was subsequently exiled from Mevock. Bounty Hunter Skorr then traveled to the island of Stelt, where he started taking up jobs that even members of the Brotherhood of Makuta would be reluctant to do. Although originally starting as a small, unrecognized thief, Skorr eventually managed to work his way up to the profession of a full-time bounty hunter at roughly the same time the Brotherhood of Makuta was formed. Even in the early days of his career, Skorr proved to be an efficient mercenary, his reputation even surpassing that of experienced bounty hunters such as Rernahk and Jekart. He was eventually offered a spot amongst the ranks of the newly-formed Dark Hunters by The Shadowed One himself. When Skorr refused, the Shadowed One sent one of his agents to kill him. After a long and well fought battle, Skorr was thrown into an alternate reality when the Dark Hunter utilized a device that opened a dimensional gateway. With no method of returning to his original universe, Skorr quickly established himself as one of the alternate universe's best bounty hunters. Eventually his reputation caught the attention of the Hunters' Brigade, who decided to recruit him into their into ranks in order to avoid competition. Shortly after joining, he quickly became one of the group's most powerful members. Dimensional Voyages However, despite this, Skorr never felt truly comfortable within the ranks of the Brigade as he was to forced share his payment with the rest of the group's members. Eventually, Skorr left the Brigade, striking out on his own, and becoming a freelance bounty hunter, feeling he would make greater profits by working alone. This did not go down well with the Brigade's leader, Lethal, who, in response, began sending out his agents to recapture him. Despite numerous attempts to do so, the group never succeeded in catching Skorr. Eventually, he came across a damaged Kanohi Olmak, which he utilized in an attempt to return to his native universe. However, due to the damage dealt to the mask, he instead arrived on a strange, alternate world. Whilst little is known of what he did during this time, it is known he remained in this universe long enough to receive tuition in a number of unique combat forms from that universe's Markein, before attempting to return to his own universe in order to avoid being recruited into a mysterious bounty hunter syndicate. Return to the Matoran Universe Though he succeeded in reaching his original world, the Olmak he utilized burned out in the process. Skorr then returned to Stelt, where he established his primary hideout in the tavern known as the Tahtorak's Talon. As the years went on, Skorr hired himself out to anyone who required his services, finding work among a number of shadowy crime syndicates. Eventually, he gained an infamous reputation as one of the universe's most effective and fearsome bounty hunters. He also developed a rivalry with another assassin known as Faceless, a being who would become a later become a member of the Dark Hunters. During this period, Skorr also began hiring the information broker Jekart, using his intelligence to aid him in a number of missions. Several times during his career, Skorr found himself under the employment of the powerful crime lord known as Kalzaan. Eventually, his work recaptured the notice of the Shadowed One, who quickly learned of his survival. Although he tried several times to recruit Skorr again into his group, the bounty hunter always refused. Having earned the Shadowed One's wrath for a second time, Skorr was targeted for several assassination attempts by the Dark Hunters, yet unexpectedly managed to survive them all and continue his career. Roughly 1,300 years ago, Skorr was visiting Stelt when he was hired by one of the ruling clans to eliminate a particularly troublesome slave dealer, who had long since fallen in debt. Tracking him down overnight, Skorr hastily eliminated the Steltian's bodyguards before quickly disposing of the slave dealer himself. After collecting his fee, Skorr retreated to his residence in the Tahtorak's Talon, where his contact, Jekart, informed him of a message delivered to him by agents of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Instructed to meet with his employer, Makuta Dredzek, on the island of Destral, Skorr teleported to the shoreline of the isle, where he met with the Makuta face to face. After a brief exchange, Skorr was informed of his mission to execute Toa Arrea, a former bodyguard from within Dredzek's Toa Hagah team. After being informed of her location on the Southern Continent, Skorr accepted Dredzek's mission, and away to complete his assignment. Little is known of Skorr's activities during his mission, though it is known he managed to track Arrea down and succeed in killing her, returning to Dredzek with her Kanohi as evidence of his victory. On another assignment, Skorr was hired by the Vortixx of Xia to kill a Ta-Matoran client who had fallen in debt. After a short hunt, Skorr located the rogue Matoran and eliminated him, though the Vortixx were so impressed with the outcome of his mission, that they hired him again to execute many more of their reluctant payers, all of whom were successfully dealt with by the Zeverek. Later, Skorr was hired by the Brotherhood to steal a Kanohi Olmak belonging to a mysterious faction. Skorr succeeded in stealing mask, and was rewarded greatly for his services. Unknown to Skorr, the faction he stole the Olmak from was in fact the Order of Mata Nui, who would employ him several times later on in his life. On a number of other occasions, Skorr was hired to aid the Brotherhood in their numerous campaigns to conquer other lands during the Dark Time. Later on, the Brotherhood yet again hired Skorr to eliminate a troublesome Toa of Ice named Soalaz. Although their battle fell into Skorr's favor, Soalaz used his elemental powers to freeze Skorr in a block of ice, allowing the Toa to escape. Eventually, his career caught the attention of the Order of Mata Nui, whose leader, Helryx, began considering him for a banishment to the Pit due to his numerous involvements with the more dangerous criminal activities of the universe. However, any concepts of banishing Skorr were dropped when Helryx reached the conclusion that the Zeverek had done nothing of any major consequence to earn such a sentence. Order of Mata Nui/Brotherhood of Makuta War Recently, during the war between the Order of Mata Nui and Brotherhood of Makuta, Skorr was hired by the Order, and sent to aid their assault forces on the island Destral, as well as raid the fortress on the island of anything valuable. After completing the assignment, Skorr was sent to aid Barraki Pridak capture a fortified Brotherhood island. In order to aid the warlord in breaking past the fortress' defenses, Skorr was sent into one of the southern chains of the universe in order to hunt down a rogue Brotherhood agent who was rumored to possess a detailed map of the island's defenses. After locating him, Skorr killed the agent, and stole the map, giving it to Pridak. Skorr then aided Pridak siege the fortress before departing for the Tren Krom Peninsula to attend to some business. This business turned out to be a meeting with an agent of the legendary Shadow of Ages, who offered him employment into their ranks. It remains unknown what his final decision was. After demanding a payment increase, Skorr rejoined the Order on the island of Metru Nui, and aided them during their final battle with the Brotherhood of Makuta on Metru Nui. After the battle was won, Skorr collected his reward, and left Metru Nui. Teridax's Reign After Makuta Teridax assumed control over the Matoran Universe and Mata Nui's robotic body, Skorr retreated to Stelt in order to avoid unnecessary attention. Despite this, Skorr was employed by allies of Teridax, and aided his forces in overwhelming the Dark Hunters on Odina, assisted the Skakdi warlord Nektann and his Rahkshi strike force in suppressing resistance on Metru Nui, and played a key part in the conquest of the island of Artakha. However, being a true bounty hunter, Skorr also took on missions that dealt devastating wounds to Teridax's legions. He was payed a considerable sum by a splinter faction of the Order of Mata Nui to aid them in claiming a Matoran inhabited island, which secretly served as a important outpost for Teridax's Rahkshi. Skorr managed to decimate over seventy five Rahkshi on the island, as well as destroy at least thirty two Exo-Toa. Had it not been for Skorr's skills, it is believed the Order would not have been able to claim the island. When the Great Spirit Robot was crippled and heavily damaged following the Battle of Bara Magna, Skorr and the surviving denizens of the Matoran Universe migrated to Spherus Magna. Spherus Magna Several days later, Skorr was employed by Millennium to raid a small village of Matoran and Agori on the outskirts of Bota Magna for a mysterious piece of technology. After brutally attacking the village, Skorr was confronted by Mersery, Flardrek, and Falmed. During the following conflict, Skorr managed to defeat Flardrek, and impale Mersery with the blade of his tail. Deciding that the Mersion might prove a worthy hunt, Skorr decided to save Mersery's death for a later time. He subsequently resumed his mission. After retrieving an artifact from a hidden chamber within a small hut, Skorr made his way to a valley, where he was confronted by Faceless and Hanzek, allies of Millennium who had arrived to exchange with Skorr. After giving them the artifact, and receiving his payment, Skorr was then re-hired to collect several other artifacts for Millennium, similar to the one he had given Faceless. After bidding for a higher fee, Skorr teleported away to begin his search. Abilities and Traits Ruthless, powerful, resourceful, and merciless, Skorr is among the universe's most feared and cunning bounty hunters. Unlike his rival, Raduke, Skorr lacks any real sense honor, and is only is only ever involved in things for profit. Due to his numerous experiences throughout his life, very little is capable of surprising Skorr anymore. He also has a hard time trusting others, and prefers to work alone, believing his missions would best be completed if he did them himself. He also prefers this solitude as a method of ensuring he doesn't have to share his profits with others. Treacherous and untrustworthy, Skorr has little qualms when it comes to betraying his employers when their enemies are offering a better reward. A veteran mercenary, Skorr is a brilliant tactician, and more than capable of using others in his complicated schemes in order to further his own agenda. As a master grudge holder, Skorr has many rivals in his business, though does not let his personal feelings get in the way of his work. However, Skorr has developed a strong sense of overconfidence in his abilities, and although he is mindful of his opponent's capabilities, has become somewhat arrogant to an extent. Despite this, Skorr is an effective bounty hunter, and even organizations as powerful as the Brotherhood of Makuta have gone out of their way to hire him. However, Skorr will not hesitate to try and increase his considerable fees, depending on what type of job he is employed to do, usually during more life-threatening assignments. However, none can argue with his results, and he will go to great lengths to complete his missions. Living up to his reputation, Skorr is famous for fulfilling his tasks with both finesse and brutal efficiency. Though he lacks technique, Skorr is a dangerous opponent given any blade or sword. He is especially skilled in the usage of his launcher, which he wields with unbelievable accuracy, allowing him to become an excellent marksman. Because of his training under Markein, Skorr has become a proficient user of several combat forms, though is not a master of any. He has been known to combine these forms together in battle to create a blunt, yet devastating maneuver. However, despite this, he has become particularly dependent on his gadgets, and his skills in hand-to-hand combat fall behind his proficiency with weaponry, meaning he can be more easily defeated when he lacks a device or machine to defend himself with. No matter, he remains a capable brawler nonetheless, and has a stoic tolerance towards pain of any kind. He is also a strong-willed and capable survivor, and can resist hardships in a number of different environments under a number of different circumstances. Like most of his kind, Skorr can see in ultraviolet, is resistant to sonic attacks, and possesses great strength. In addition to this, he is very stealthy, agile, and athletic, granting him the refined skill of being able to slip into locations without being detected. He also possesses a natural ability that allows him to shield his mind from mental probing and telepathy. He is known to be an exceptionally good tracker. Tools Possessing an impressive arsenal of heavily customized weapons and devices, Skorr is known to wield a large Protosteel Sword as his main weapon in battles that demand swordplay. He also carries a highly modified Plasma Launcher, equipped with a laser sight, which he purchased on Xia. The launcher can emit powerful waves of superheat capable of reducing objects to a molten state. Another modification made to the launcher allows Skorr to utilize it as a flamethrower. He also possesses a pair of wrist gauntlets, one of which can produce a protective energy shield strong enough to withstand a Nova Blast. The other gauntlet has an inbuilt teleportation system, which allows Skorr to transport himself wherever he desires. If he wishes, Skorr can allow those nearby to teleport with him. In addition to this, he has a sensor mounted on his head, which allows him to scan areas within a 50 meter radius with his mind. This sensor also has the ability to enhance his mental discipline, allowing him to utilize Kanohi masks. A cord-like apparatus is also plugged into skull, which enhances his senses of sight and hearing. He also possesses a set of wing blades carved from levitation Kanoka, which allows him to achieve great speeds rivaling that of a Kanohi Kakama. In addition to this, he has bladed tail that can release a powerful venom. Due to experiments performed on himself, this venom has been modified to be capable of throwing a being's mind into a deadly coma. His armor is extremely durable to damage, and can withstand most forms of attacks. It has also been modified to grant him the ability to become mostly invisible and completely silent at will, similar in function to a Kanohi Volitak. The main difference between the mask and Skorr's armor is that once activated, Skorr will not cast a shadow. Stats Quotes Trivia *Skorr is Chicken Bond's third Self-MOC. *Skorr was partially based off Cad Bane, a bounty hunter from the Star Wars: The Clone Wars series. *Skorr was named after a Sontaran commander of the same appellation from the British science fiction series Doctor Who. *Another version of the character was created by user Jareroden97. *Skorr was originally intended to be main character of the short story Hunted, though the tale was later scrapped. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''Journeys of Darkness'' (First Appearance) Non-Storyline Appearances *''Dark Realities'' *''Killcount'' *''The Hand of Fear'' See Also *Gallery:Skorr Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Hunters' Brigade